


"...more beautiful'n anything I ever seen..."

by Midnite



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite/pseuds/Midnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely short fic. While visiting a flower shop, some kids decide to poke fun at Groot for wearing a crown of flowers. Rocket takes it personal and in defending his friend, lets a few hidden feelings slip to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"...more beautiful'n anything I ever seen..."

**Author's Note:**

> Very short fic I decided to write because there's been a thing going around where Rocket likes to wear Flower crowns made for him by Groot. Of course, I modified that story ever so slightly here, but feel I did the idea some justice. This was meant to be a very short 5-10 minute story, but took me a little more than an hour.
> 
> Of course theres nothing here thats canon, its all made up, but I hope you enjoy it none the less!

"ugh fine.. damn log. ‘S’if all the flowa’s n such aint enough just growing outta ya, you gotta go see some that grew somewheres else. its all the same"

Rocket and groot walked into the little flower shop, though it took a bit of effort for the tall colossus to keep from bumping his head. Groot seemed utterly fascinated by the place, though he contained it pretty well for a fraction of a second.. until he started to rush over to the various pots and soil plots one by one. 

He found some bright orange and yellow flowers and looked to Rocket eagerly. It was his usual nature not to speak unless it was necessary, just part of who he was. Luckily rocket was looking at him, arms crossed and rolling his eyes. Groot was saved having to vocalize his desire; Rocket walking up and stifling a little chuckle

"yea yea I know. Those whats the kind you make the most aint em?"

Groot hmm’d calmly (his excitement was all in the eyes) and he made a couple flowers grow from the back of his hand, beaming at Rocket. 

They continued on for a bit until they came to an old lady - presumably the owner - who was busy weaving flower crowns for a valentine day special. Upon seeing the giant colossus she did a double take and nearly fell off her chair, but immediately smiled and started to point at him breathlessly, looking at a nearby worker who was also sharing in the moment. They mouthed at eachother wordlessly in a comedic sort of way, pointing to the flowers and leaves scattered around his body before the lady realized where she was.

"oh.. I’ve never seen a customer like you. You’re like a garden!" She said excitedly and Rocket laughed. Groot looked around for a moment and then reached his hand out and a very unique alien flower started to grow. His eyes told her to take it, so she did. 

For a moment rocket wondered if Groots ability to communicate was somehow an automatic thing… it certainly seemed as though the two had already connected, despite the fact that only 5 minutes had passed.

"thank you, that is something else…" She sniffed at the flower and it seemed to move in her hand, letting out a few glowing seeds that drifted around a bit. Immediately she reached down and started to search, finding a basket with a rather large wreath of flowers and offered it to him. "For you big fella! It was supposed to hang on the door but you can have it."

Groot took the crown delicately and brought it up onto his head where he draped it elegantly. He seemed to radiate happiness (some of the greenery around the store seemed to quiver in his presence)

Standing and looking at Groot proudly the sweet moment was interrupted by a couple young boys who were nearby. They had been ogling Groot and possibly getting flowers for their girlfriends when they saw him put the crown on and started to snicker. 

"look at that tree!" - "is it a girl?" - "maybe its a girl.." - "..wonder where her boyfriend is…" - "..big beautiful tree wants to be fabulous…" 

Rocket turned to glare at them angrily and after hearing them burst into lil’ fits of laughter he immediately turned to look at the nearest boy.

" _listen here you lil’ shits_ ; he’s a  **guy**  and you oughta be mindin’ ya own damn business”

 _"that raccoon thing just talked!"_  one of the kids said out loud. 

Rocket felt a wave of anger and he tightened his paws into fists, but the kids didn’t stop there.

"And he said it was a guy?" - "A guy wouldn’t wear a girly flower crown." - "…yea shouldn’t he be giving it to his  _boyfriend_  instead?” - “..if anyone even likes him!..” - “Who could like  _a tree!_ ”

They all started to drown each other out; giggling and laughing at their own jokes.

The old lady wrinkled her nose and Rocket immediately reached for his gun. 

"…if you brats were older i’d blast your lil nuggets off…" He growled fiercely.

"oh they’re just children, ignore them." The lady said, putting her hand on Rockets shoulder. "I think you’re both wonderful people"

Rocket lowered his arm. She didn’t know them well enough to say such a thing, he thought. But she called him a person and not anything less - and it made him feel happy enough that he waved his paws at the kids dismissively and turned to face Groot. “‘Ey Groot lets get moving alright?”

The colossus nodded softly but seemed self conscious about the crown. He kept glancing at the kids and seemed to look around nervously, perhaps wondering if maybe they were right.

The kids were still laughing at him, though they had scurried to the front of the shop near the entrance.

Rocket could hear them still talking about the ‘girly crown’ and with one intent look at Groot - he immediately reached into the basket and pulled out the most beautiful crown he could find. He dusted off some soil and fluffed up the petals, setting it on his head with pride. Groot smiled at him, his previous shame seeming to melt away. Rocket smiled right back and his eyes were full of nothing but love. The insecurity Groot had felt vanished in the blink of an eye.

The lady refused his offered unit chip and so they went walking out the shop. 

Upon passing the kids Rocket ALMOST managed not to look at them, but one of the kids whispered “aww they look so beautiful” in a sarcastic teasing voice. Rocket immediately stopped on his heels and swiveled around, huffing out his chest.  
  


"For your information you lil turds, that  _tree_  is very loved!”

"by what? A bush!" They giggled again.

"BY ME. I love him." He said proudly. He turned to look at Groot just out of nervousness, but he didn’t let his pride falter even slightly, looking back at the kids with distaste. "..I love him very much, and ya know what? We are beautiful. Well, i mean, he is, me not so much, but he’s more beautiful’n anything I ever seen."

Groot reached down to straighten Rockets crown and when Rocket looked up at him, he caressed rockets cheek with a finger. For just a moment Rockets eyes quivered with emotion and groot gave him a questioning look.

"I… I felt that way for.. a long time.." he said so the kids wouldn’t hear him. Simply doing anything emotional or expressive seemed to make the lil’ guy squirm a bit and he was wringing his hands roughly when Groot smiled at him and gave him a look that said "I have felt that way too." Which made Rocket shiver a little and press Groots finger to his cheek.

But the moment was brief; The kids started oohing and one of them was about to say something along the lines of  _"pretty flower princesses"_  when Rocket casually flicked his wrist and a blue bundle of charged fiber single-shot flew form his mini blaster and struck the kid in his chest - who stuck his arms out and started to quiver as the volts passed through him in a funny sort of way, before collapsing onto a small crate of fertilizer that was in front of him. The other kids all dropped their jaws to the ground and one of them went running and screaming.

Rockets eyes hadn’t left Groots eyes the whole time. He then said to Groot sensually. “lets run away together…”

"I am groot?"

"Mmm.. no I mean lets run away together…Y’know… likes in a literal sense. Cause I just Incapacitated a teen kid in the middle of a public street with a class D weapon and I thinks the police are gonna show up any second now"

Groot nodded and they both hauled major ass out of there; Rocket clutching at the crown with a paw so it wouldn’t fly away…


End file.
